


drink down all unkindness

by crystalheartlover



Series: all the devils are here [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugged Sex, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, WELL HERE YOU GO, have you ever imagined itachi getting cuckolded, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalheartlover/pseuds/crystalheartlover
Summary: Shisui felt faint just eyeing all the new additions to his body.Anyone who sees him now would think him a whore.





	drink down all unkindness

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place sometime after shisui and itachi got together. in my head, shisui wouldn’t know much about sex toys since itachi isn’t interested so he’d just relate them to the nearest possible thing he’s encountered in his life.
> 
> the toxin in him blurs out recent short term memories, weakens his strength and chakra flow somewhat, hinders concentration and doubles as a compulsion drug/mild aphrodisiac.
> 
> noncon, everybody. we’re all going to hell and we’ll love it every single step of the way.

_“Hell is empty and all the devils are here.” — The Tempest_

...

‘Poison again,’ was the first thought Shisui had upon regaining consciousness. He registered cold air, his chakra sluggish and uncooperative, whole body aching something fierce yet strangely..._hot_. 

Wanting to curl up, he froze as his limbs were halted in their movement. Jerking his head up, Sharingan blazing, he stared at the metal restraints around his wrists affixing them to a contraption on the wall. Idly rolling his ankles and feeling the same on his bare skin, he glanced down and froze. 

His nipples—pebbled from the cold—were pierced with two silver hoops, a thin chain connecting them together. Shisui was hard, which wasn’t an unusual sight (mostly near Itachi) except for the strips of leather encircled snugly around the base of his cock and between his balls, forcing the latter apart. A ruby topping what looked like a solid catheter winked from his slit. He shifted a little and paused at the unfamiliar stretch in his ass. There was an object inside him as well, something thick and long. 

The youth felt faint just eyeing all the new additions to his body. Anyone who sees him now would think him a whore. 

Shisui’s own thoughts, however, kept scattering. Trying to recall what led him here only brought about a cloud of fog in his mind. Casting his gaze desperately at his surroundings, he gathered that he must be in an underground room from the somewhat stale air and lack of windows. But nothing jogged his memory. 

Then the door to his right opened and a stranger stepped in. Shisui watched warily as the man locked the door behind him before sauntering over, gait unhurried. His Sharingan picked up as many details as he could _(lightly tanned skin, short ash-blond hair, dark eyes, thin lips, tall, fit, muted chakra, fingers calloused, no hitai-ate or weapons, standard shinobi-grade shirt and pants)_ by the time he came to a stop in front of him, close enough to touch. 

This near, Shisui saw that the other’s eyes were a deep green and filled with unmistakable lust as he appreciated his nude form. 

“You are not to hurt yourself or anyone else. You will always look at me with those red eyes. And you will obey everything I say. Is that understood?” The man spoke matter-of-factly, voice almost soothing if not for the words themselves. 

Shisui stayed silent, attempting to deactivate his Sharingan just to be contrary and immediately tamping down his bubbling anxiety when he found that he simply _couldn’t_. 

A hand fisted his curls, making Shisui arch his neck awkwardly. “I said, **is that understood**?” his captor repeated, mild tone contrasting with the harsh grip on him. 

“Yes,” he grounded out, eyes mutinous through the pain. 

Fingers released his hair and came to cradle his jaw, thumb brushing against his bottom lip. “Such a pretty little thing. We’re going to have an enjoyable time together, I can tell.” 

The Uchiha spat at his face, earning nothing but a seemingly benign smile for his efforts. The man slipped a hand into his pocket and suddenly the teenager was gasping, mouth falling open in shock. The thing inside him had begun vibrating, strong enough to make his entire pelvis shake. 

“Your hips are quivering, Shisui-chan. Are you that eager to start?” The stranger’s smile turned mocking, fingers tracing ribs down to his waist. 

“F-fuck...you,” he bit out. 

Chuckling, the man moved to loosen the restraints on his arms. Shisui fell to his knees, legs gone weak, putting him at eye level with the other’s half-hard arousal. 

His mind snapped, “_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_—” 

“You’re a mouthy one, hmm? Tell me the truth, have you done this before?” the bastard asked curiously as he unfastened his pants just enough to expose himself to Shisui’s horrified gaze. 

“Yes,” he was compelled to answer. 

“Boyfriend?” 

“_Yes_,” His voice cracked, wishing he could bite off his tongue and end it all. 

“Do you love him?” The bastard was stroking his length to full hardness. He was getting off on this. 

Shisui pressed his lips together, but couldn’t prevent himself from blurting out: “I love him so much—please, no—I don’t—” 

“Kiss the tip like how you would greet your boyfriend.” 

The teen stifled a sob as his traitorous body leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on the crown of his manhood. 

The bastard was watching him avidly. “Now kiss it like how you’d greet him in private.” 

‘I’d rather kill you first,’ Shisui thought in pure loathing as he took the head into his mouth, tongue already moving on instinct. 

Fingers skimmed the curls on his forehead. “That’s right, such a good submissive slut. Take me in more, slowly.” The boy did so, closing his eyes in impotent fury once he reached a point where he couldn’t go any further without choking himself. 

A hum of approval. “Keep your throat relaxed, don’t throw up,” was all he heard before the bastard thrust his hips forward. Making him take in more and more until Shisui was nosing a patch of dark blond hair above his captor’s cock. 

Then hands fisted his hair, dragging him back till the head was resting heavily on the Uchiha’s tongue. “I’m going to use your throat as my personal cock sleeve and you’re going to love it aren’t you, Shisui-chan?” And without waiting for an answer, the bastard started fucking his mouth **hard**. 

Shisui struggled to even breathe between the savage rhythm and unnatural stretch in his throat, feeling drool escape the corners of his mouth. The bastard was panting, calling him a _pretty little whore_ and mumbling praises for taking him so well. 

Wanting the torture to end quicker, he swallowed around the other’s length. The grip on his curls twitched, “Shit, fucking cockslut, you better tighten those lips. I want you to look at me as you gulp down every last drop.” 

He locked eyes with the bastard the moment a burst of salt filled his mouth, memorising the smug and satisfied smirk on his face with every swallow. 

Not giving him a reprieve, the bastard hauled Shisui up, affixing his wrists to their previous restraints and doing something to the contraption that made the ones on his ankles move upwards, effectively forcing his legs to spread wider apart. 

Like this, the boy was trapped, helpless and in perfect position to be taken advantage of. 

Shisui wanted to cry, but he knew it would only please the bastard more. He didn’t cry when lips on his neck left a trail of hickies in its wake. He didn’t cry when the chain connecting his nipple piercings was pulled teasingly once, then deliberately the next. And he didn’t cry when a hand reached down to fondle his aching cock and balls. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, so hard and wanton for a stranger,” the bastard murmured before taking a nipple into his mouth, hand tugging harder on the chain. 

“Stop—_please_—” Shisui couldn’t decide whether the pain or the pleasure was more unbearable. 

The bastard ignored him until he finished coating both nipples with his saliva. “I’ll stop if you beg me to fuck you.” 

“No! I’ll never—” 

“Then I won’t stop. I could do this for hours, Shisui-chan, and I think you’d like that too,” he spoke above the Uchiha’s objections. 

The teenager stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to block out the bastard marking what felt like a belt of hickies around his waist. He thought about Itachi. The look on his face when Shisui first told him he loved him. The sound of his voice when he first said it back, taking both of them by surprise. The way their bodies fit perfectly together every time. How it would break him if Shisui never came back to him. 

‘The bastard has to get bored of me eventually. Better to get it over with until he lowers his guard down enough,’ Shisui reasoned, refusing to acknowledge the creeping despair, gathering all his love for Itachi and locking it in a box within his mind. 

He croaked out, “P-please fuck me.” 

A puff of laughter against his inner thigh. “Is that the best you can do, Shisui-chan? I really don’t think it is,” the bastard taunted. 

Shisui clenched his fists, knowing he’d have to further humiliate himself to satisfy his captor. “Please fuck my slutty hole. I-I need your cock inside me, want to be filled up with your thick cum—” 

The boy gave a loud yelp when the thing inside him was unceremoniously wrenched out, swiftly replaced with the bastard’s own fat length. 

“Your slutty hole is so goddamn **_tight_**. Just clinging to me like the whore you are,” he hissed and slapped Shisui’s ass, moaning at the involuntary clench. 

The bastard gripped his hips possessively, grinding balls deep into that delicious heat until Shisui quietly groaned. 

“Don’t hold back, slut. I want to hear how much you love being fucked silly on my cock,” he ordered, smacking his ass twice before setting a merciless pace. 

It wasn’t long till Shisui really was moaning like a common whore, accompanying the sound of skin coming together in an unambiguous union. The bastard kept hitting his prostate on purpose, enjoying the way his body seized as he came dry. 

After the second time, he sobbed, “Please...no more—it hurts—” 

“Shut up, you filthy cockslut. I decide when you get to cum and you don’t get to cum until I do,” the bastard growled, reaching up to pull the bouncing chain on his chest taut. 

Shisui keened and orgasmed dry again, “I can’t, please—I’ll do _anything_—” 

Dark, mocking laughter, another slap to his reddened ass. “Anything? Would you leave that boyfriend you love so much and be my bitch?” 

“Yes...I’ll leave him and be your b-bitch,” he hiccupped, eyes tearing up. 

“Who—do—you—belong—to?” the bastard demanded, a particularly harsh thrust punctuating every word. 

“You! I’m yours—” Shisui rasped with difficulty, the feeling of betrayal so powerful it threatened to **choke** him. 

The bastard smirked in triumph, “Open your mouth and stick your tongue out, whore.” 

He did and gasped when the bastard sucked on it, lips closing over his in a forceful kiss, tongue entering his mouth in time with his thrusts. Shisui felt overwhelmed at the dual sensations, whine muffled as the chain was tugged firmly once more. 

“You like that, my little cockslut? Like it when I play with your naughty nipples?” The bastard panted, whispering into the shell of his ear. 

“It feels good...when it hurts,” Shisui answered shamefully, still compelled to tell the truth. 

The bastard chuckled. “Of course, only a true slut like you would feel that way. If your beloved boyfriend could see you now...he’d dump you in a heartbeat, wouldn’t he?” 

“I-I don’t know...” the teen trailed off, unsure. 

A stinging smack on his ass jolted him. “He would, there’s no question about it. Who would love a whore? Especially one with such a slutty body like yours,” he grinded in deep against his prostate, making Shisui squeal at the stimulation. 

“You were born to be fucked, your job is to bring pleasure to your betters and mainly to me, your master. Understood, bitch?” 

“Yes—_yes_—” his moans climbed higher, nearing completion again. 

“Now **cum** for me, my cockslut,” the bastard snarled, voice commanding. 

Shisui _howled_ at yet another dry orgasm, his length jerking pitifully as his insides were flooded with the other’s seed. He waited for the bastard to catch his breath before whining to catch his attention. 

“What is it, Shisui-chan?” He smiled innocently at the boy. 

“Please—you promised to let me cum,” Shisui pleaded. 

An assenting hum. “So I did,” the bastard spoke, tone placid as he loosened the straps on the base of his cock and gently slid the solid length of metal out. 

Despite everything, Shisui was unprepared for the intensity of his actual orgasm. As soon as the obstruction left his body, his head fell back, mouth opened in a silent scream as he rode out waves and waves of seemingly unending pleasure. 

When he came to, it was to calloused fingers softly stroking the underside of his steadily stiffening length. 

“What are you—how—_stop_—” 

The bastard ignored his protests, busying himself with slipping the metal back into place until only the ruby glittered unassumingly on the tip of his blushing cock, then fastening the loosened straps properly. “The aphrodisiac won’t wear off until another few hours, Shisui-chan.” 

The young Uchiha stilled his struggles when he felt the bastard getting hard inside him. 

“Don’t worry, my pretty little whore, I know how to take good care of a wanton body like yours. Now, what do you say?” He asked expectantly. 

Tears finally dripped down his cheeks, “Please—please fuck your cockslut..._master_.” The sounds of wet skin meeting skin heard over and over as a faint memory of sweet laughter faded into the foggy depths of Shisui's mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> my irl friends: *begs me to show them my writing*  
me: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA fuck no
> 
> i've got most of it out of my system now, not sure if i'll want to add more kinks or explore itachi's reaction later. do leave a comment if anyone's interested in that.
> 
> 1 kudo = 1 shisui being trained against his will to enjoy getting fucked instead of fucking


End file.
